


Minding Her Own Business

by Pidgeapodge



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate Abridged
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Gen, Graphic Violence, Hellsing Ultimate Abridged - Freeform, Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge
Summary: Azula was just minding her own business.Inspired by a scene from theHellsing Ultimate Abridgedseries by Team Fourstar.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 29





	Minding Her Own Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That one important thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705140) by Team Fourstar. 



> Content Warning for Graphic Violence and Suicide. **READER DISCRETION ADVISED**
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWbv1GUAqnk) scene from the _Hellsing Ultimate Abridged_ series (content warnings the same for that).

Zuko and Suki rushed through the palace at the sound of screams and fighting. They were coming from…

Oh no…

They were coming from Azula’s room.

Azula had reformed and come to live in the palace since the end of the war, but she still exhibited some… worrying tendencies.

The guards assigned to Azula were nowhere to be seen, and the door was ajar. The screams had stopped. 

Zuko and Suki burst in, and Zuko wanted to vomit. 

Surrounding Azula were the charred, broken bodies of at least a dozen men. The smell of blood, cooked meat, and ozone permeated the air. 

Azula smiled sweetly, like Izumi when she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Hello, brother.”

Zuko looked around, eyes wide. “What… did you do?” he asked.

Azula held her hands up in a placating gesture. “Alright… but you can’t be mad at me.”

_ “What. Did you do?” _ Zuko repeated.

“Okay, first… I was minding my OWN business…”

Fire flared around Zuko’s clenched fists. “BULL-PIG SHIT!” he shouted.

“I  _ waaaassss _ !”

Zuko couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Suki gestured around at the dead bodies.

“And exactly  _ what _ happened while you were  _ ‘minding your own business’ _ ?” she asked.

Azula held up her hands again. “So, I was just relaxing in my room—you know how a princess needs her beauty rest—and these  _ peasants _ kicked in my door.”

Azula thought back to that very moment. Her guards had disappeared, the traitors, and the assassins burst into the room in firebending stances.

“One of them told me to get on my knees, and I responded with, ‘I’m not your mother last night!’” Azula smirked. “And they took exception to that.”

The assassins had immediately bombarded her with walls of flame. They were alright, but she was a  _ prodigy _ .

“And, well, you know how that whole song and dance goes…”

Azula parted the flames and lashed out with lighting, fireballs, even turning the assassin’s own fire against them. The screams they made as they were consumed… Azula had never heard anything like it.

“Aaand, I killed all but one of them.”

Suki and Zuko looked at each other. 

“What happened to the last one?” asked Suki.

The final assassin, with his legs horribly burnt, had taken out a knife and slit his own throat rather than face Azula’s wrath.

“Pussed out like a  _ bitch _ !”

Zuko and Suki shared another look.

Azula clasped her hands together. “Silver lining… you won’t have to worry about feeding Druk!”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Dealing with Azula took a  _ lot _ of patience. 


End file.
